Real-time articulated hand tracking from image data has the potential to open up new human-computer interaction scenarios. However, the dexterity and degrees-of-freedom of human hands makes visual tracking of a fully articulated hand challenging. This also applies to real-time articulated body tracking.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known hand/body pose trackers.